Somnambulism
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: Henry ends up in the river without dying. There really isn't a summary for this...


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Henry jerked up out of the water, sputtering on the water he inhaled. Settling back, he kept himself afloat; frowning as he tried to remember what had caused his death in this instance. He sighed and shook his head in resignation to not knowing, beginning to swim for shore.

Stepping carefully onto the bank, he navigated the rocks as best he could; wincing when he stepped on especially sharp ones with his bare feet. Glancing around, he was relieved to see that there was no one in the vicinity; giving him the opportunity to return to the shop and his bed without another addition to his file.

He found a secluded payphone and inserted the change he had found, dialing the shop. Waiting patiently, and frowning at the burnt out streetlamp above him, he waited for Abe to pick up.

"Hello? What is it?"

"Abe? I'm terribly sorry to wake you, but could you kindly pick me up again?"

He could hear his son wiping the sleep from his eyes as he yawned and began to pay attention to the conversation.

"Henry? Is that you?"

"Yes, Abraham – I'm down by the East River."

"At this time of night? What did you do – decide your skin was too dark or something?"

"I honestly have no idea what happened – I only just awoke. But perhaps you could bring a pair of clothes with you as well?"

"Yeah, yeah." Abe sighed. "Alright, I'm coming – don't disappear."

"I will try not to – thank you."

* * *

As Abe's car pulled to a stop alongside the curb, Henry slipped into the seat, gratefully accepting the clothes his son handed him. As he buttoned up the top, he realised that these were his pyjamas, and he looked to his son in confusion.

"Abraham? Why not day clothes, as usual?"

"Those were folded up neatly at the foot of your bed – I figured, why not?"

"But I wore these to bed last night – if I died, they should have disappeared."

Abe shrugged, stopping at a red light. "Well, I don't know what happened – I just know that it certainly made it easier to pick you up. And really? At three in the morning? I had a good mind to leave you down there 'til a more reasonable hour!"

"My apologies – I really did not mean -"

Abe waved him off as he tried to avoid red lights. "Yeah, you always say that." He interrupted before Henry could continue. "I know you mean it – it's fine. It's not like you chose to be this way."

Henry frowned at the pyjamas he wore, and Abe looked over after several minutes of silence to see if he was even awake or paying attention to anything, or if he had gotten distracted again.

"Henry?"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what could have happened."

"What could have happened? You died and reappeared in the river – what else could have happened?" Abe glanced at his father in confusion. "What does it matter?"

"Just think of how it would both simplify and complicate matters if my garments didn't disappear. Tell me:" He twisted towards the driver's seat. "Was the door locked when you left?"

"Of course it was! I always lock before I -" He broke off, frowning. "Actually, it wasn't..." Expectantly waiting for Henry to offer his opinion on the matter, Abe gave up and asked after a few minutes. "Alright then, what happened? If you didn't die, how did you end up in the river?"

Henry shrugged. "Perhaps I sleepwalked."

"That far?" Abe's strangled voice suggested disbelief.

"Or took a cab – I only know that I didn't die. I wasn't as breathless coming out of the water – and, as you said, my pyjamas were still existing."

Abe sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Well, at least there's credibility to your somnambulist story..."

Henry paused to think it over. "I suppose there is – how fortunate."

"You're certainly fortunate to have not been caught – that would have been very awkward."

"Indeed. One must take that into consideration as well – but this time, there is no need for me to wallow either."

Abe grinned, pulling up outside the shop. "And no need for as much coffee." He shut off the car, turning to his father. "But just for the record? The next time you end up in the river because of sleepwalking, you can get back by yourself."

Chuckling, Henry followed Abe into the store moments later. "Fair enough."

* * *

_AN: I have no explanation for this save one of my favourite forms of humour is irony... Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Gramercy, and God bless you!_


End file.
